Day 1 Stardate 45010.0-45020.0
Captain Jack Bauer's daughter, Ensign Kim Bauer, sneaks out of their quarters to go out with friends on Risa. As Bauer and his wife, Commander Teri Bauer, try to figure out how to find Kim, Jack is called in for a meeting on the [[CTU Los Angeles|CTU Los Angeles]] in response to a threat on Senator David Palmer's life on Earth. Bauer discovers that there may be a mole inside the Los Angeles. David Palmer gets a disturbing communication. (Series Premiere) Summary :The following takes place between stardate 45010.0-45020.0 on the day of the Federation Presidential Primary. :Events occur in real time. (So get used to it) The year is 2368. The location is Kuala Lumpur III. Through a busy Kuala Lumpan street, Section 31 agent Victor Rovner enters a building, making sure he isn't being followed. He opens a desktop monitor and connects to the database of the [[CTU Los Angeles|CTU Los Angeles]], transmitting a file. Suddenly, there's banging on the door and people shouting... On the CTU Los Angeles, Captain Richard Walsh is contacted and told of Rovner's discovery that an attempt will be made on Senator David Palmer's life. On the balcony of Palmer's campaign headquarters in Paris, Earth, Palmer is discussing a speech he's to make in the morning, when his wife, Sha're, emerges with Romulan ales. Sha're tells her husband that she is going to write some thank-you notes. On Bauer's starship, the USS Relativity, Jack and Kim are playing chess together. Kim makes a snide remark about her mom, Teri, and Jack gets annoyed and sends her to bed, confiscating her iPod and disabling her replicator. Jack and Teri discuss their daughter and their relationship before deciding to talk to Kim about her attitude. Upon entering her room, they discover that Kim has snuck out into the Jeffries Tube network. A communication is received and Lieutenant Commander Nina Myers-Nerys tells Jack that Captain Richard Walsh wants all Starfleet Counter-Terrorist Officers to come to the CTU Los Angeles for a meeting. While walking to his personal shuttle, Jack contacts Ensign Vincent O'Brien, one of Kim's ex-boyfriends, and asks him if he knows where Kim is. Vincent says that he doesn't know. Jack promptly demoted him to Crewman and sent him to work in the waste disposal unit. Kim and her friend, Crewman Janet York, are in a stolen shuttle on their way to Paladio II. They talk about their plans to meet two Orion males. Meanwhile on the CTU Los Angeles, computer engineer Lieutenant Junior Grade Jamey Farrell arrives, expressing her displeasure at being called in, having been interupted while performing a partial computer reformatting to accept JavaHTML-Script C++-++ Pythonese Code. Lieutenant Tony Almeida says that Jack is on his way. Jack arrives at the CTU Los Angeles and contacts his wife, telling her to think of how they acted as kids, having though of his actions through the pointless 5 minute shuttleflight. Teri reminds Jack that it's a different universe, and then suggests that they take Kim to a new EMH. Jack tells Teri he will call her back. Nina explains to Jack that everyone is there and that they are just waiting for Walsh, who was doing out his personal log as it was just after commercials. She also says that she has activated a subspace uplink in case he needs one. Jack has a feeling that they have been called in because of David Palmer and asks Tony to check the background of everyone in the Senator's staff. Kim and Janet arrive at Paladio II, where they meet the Orions Dan Mounts-On and Ricky Mar'Tin. Janet and Dan go inside, and Kim introduces herself to Rick before entering an Orion furniture store. On the Los Angeles, Jack calls Starbase 47's chief security officer Frank Castalano asks him to keep an eye out for Kim on all communications bands and transports. Richard Walsh arrives and everyone goes into the Conference Room, where Walsh announces that they believe an attempt will be made on Senator Palmer's life by the end of the day. He also says that the shooter will be well-funded, from outside Federation space, and probably hired by a domestic hate race. Walsh has Jack stay behind when everyone else leaves the room and reveals that someone inside the Los Angeles may be involved in the attempt on Palmer's life. He wants Jack to try to find out who, claiming that Jack is the only person he can trust. Back at Senator Palmer's hotel in Paris, campaign manager Patty Brooks, gets a call from Martin Belkin, a holophotographer transporting to Earth to photograph him later in the day. Belkin tells Patty that he will be arriving in one hour and confirms their plans for breakfast. When he mentions the senator, it attracts the attention of the woman sitting next to him on the transport. The woman starts asking about Belkin's work and his plans for that day. On the Los Angeles, Jack tells Nina that Executive officer Commander George Mason, will be coming over to brief him. Nina is concerned about Mason only briefing Jack and accuses Jack of trying to shut her out. Teri contacts Jack and tells him that she found three Rhuludian crystals in their daughter's desk and expresses concern. Jack suggests that she could get into Kim's communication inbox and check her messages but Teri reminds him that they gave her a password to show that they trusted her. At the furniture store, Kim and Rick are talking about Starfleet Academy and some random far-off beach. Kim tells him that her father died six months ago, and talks of how great he was. (she's a fraud!) Mason arrives on the Los Angeles and meets with Jack. Briefing him, Mason explains that they think the shooter is Cardassian, probably Breen, and that he is either already in Federation territory or coming today. He gives Jack a device that will get him into secure data but refuses to give a source, claiming that he is not authorized to do so. Mason tells him that Palmer is no friend of the Los Angeles and will mothball the ship if he is elected. He also tells him to stay out of what doesn't concern him. Jack suspects Mason is holding information back, and he asks him to call Commodore Dave Chappelle and ask for clearance to the information. On the Relativity, Teri gets a communication from Alan York (He's a fake!!!!), who explains that his daughter, Janet, is also gone. He believes that she left to meet Kim on a shuttle. He leaves his communication network access number in case she hears anything. On Los Angeles, Nina says she found the Bolian bank account number of the criminal that Jack believes Mason stole from. She cannot access the account, however, because it's encrypted with a trinary algorithm on a syntax broadband network. Jack tells her to ask Tony Almeida to do it. Tony questions Nina about whether or not she is still having SEX with Jack and asks her what she sees in Jack. Nina tells him to get back to work. Jack asks Jamey Farrell if she could get computer passwords if he gave her a phone number. She says that she could if he has a warrant, but says she'll do it if it's important. After a few seconds, she finds the password to Kim's computer network and gives it to Jack, who phones Teri and tells her that the password is “47BOOBS”. At Paladio II, Kim and Rick talk and eskimo kiss before trying to find their friends. They discover Dan and Janet having SEX on a bed. On the transport, Martin Belkin discuss his work with the woman next to him. At his hotel, Senator Palmer takes a break from typing his speech, joking that everyone got tired of him shouting at them. Patty comes in and tells the senator that Federation News reporter Maureen Kingsley is on subspace for him. Palmer takes the call and soon becomes aggressive with Kingsley before telling her that the conversation is over. When his wife asks him why he's upset, he tells her that the call wasn't important and goes outside. In his Los Angeles office, Jack contacts Walsh but gets no answer. Nina comes into the room and tells him that she thought he wanted to get his life back together and that what he was doing wasn't helping. Jack responds and says that you can't compromise in Starfleet. Teri calls Alan and tells him that she discovered where their daughters went, based on one of Kim's communiques. Alan asks if he can come along and Teri agrees. At Paladio II's furniture store, Rick, Dan, Kim, and Janet discuss where to go next. Dan mentions a hot Orion slave girl party, but Kim notices that her mother has messaged her over her PADD several times and explains that she has to return to the Relativity. Rick persuades her to leave with them, promising to drop her off on the way. On the transport, Martin Belkin is in waste extraction having SEX with the woman, who, afterwards, introduces herself as Mandy. She suggests that they get together while in the Sol system, but Belkin says he will probably be busy. On Los Angeles, Tony is able to get into the bank account he was hacking and sends the information to Jack, who finds that Mason transferred 200,000 latinum strips of Darcet's assets to an account in Tholian space. Jack wakes Mason up and confronts him, telling him that he wants the source on the information he wants or he will send the bank details to Chappelle. Mason gives him the information before leaving. On the transport, Mandy leaves her seat and goes to the impulse reactor room where she kills one of the crew before checking the ID that she stole from Belkin. Mandy lines the back exit with explosives before putting on a protective orbital jumpsuit and parachute. She retrieves an explosive device hidden in a fire extinguisher and sets the timer on it for one-hundred and twenty half-seconds before blowing open the back door and ejecting herself from the transport while it's in the Earth's orbit. Seconds later, the explosive goes off, destroying the transport. Jack contacts Teri, who fills him in on everything she has discovered and tells him that she is going to find Kim. The contact ends because of subspace interference. Jack asks Nina to cover for him while he goes out, but before he can leave, Tony informs him of the transport explosion. In Dan's shuttle, Kim tells them to proceed towards the Relativity's position, but they ignore her and tell her to relax. They pass Alan York's shuttle, hiding behind an asteroid, but neither group is aware of this. Over the desert, Mandy's parachute opens. :45019.7... 45019.8... 45019.9... '''45020.0' Memorable Quotes "''If by "she," you're referring to your mother, I'd appreciate it if you referred to her by her name, you jackass." : - Jack Bauer to Kim Bauer "You jackass!" : - Jack Bauer, to courtroom audience after Q uses his freezing power against Tasha Yar, I mean...uh... "You treat her like a lady, she'll always bring you home chocolate." : - Jack Bauer, quoting Leonard McCoy "If we're going to be damned, let's be damned for what we really are. Now let's get drunk and play ping-pong in real time." : - Jack Bauer "Let's see what this ship can do, eject all escape pods and the warp core, fire all torpedoes and use all power!" : - Richard Walsh "Shut off that damn noise!'" : - '''Jack Bauer', after hearing Kim Bauer's iPod "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what explosive you'll find next." : - Jack Bauer, channeling Forrest. "Combadges?! - We don't need no stinkin' combadges! You jackass!" : - Jack Bauer Background * This marks the final television appearance of Victor Rovner, he would later appear as one of the twelve ghosts in VOY: "Threshold, Part II". * Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien) and John de Lancie (Q) are the only actors, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and Star Trek: The Next Generation. * The very final scene is the only time Kim Bauer can be seen wearing only a bra. Fuck yeah! * Industrial Light and Magic did the special effects only for this episode, but was also credited for the rest of the series because footage was continuously reused, namely with the CTU Los Angele's comm call noise. * This episode is the first mention of the unknown race mentioned a lot on Star Trek. * The diamond-shaped chrome shelf unit in the Paris Mall set comes from Kirk's apartment in Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan. * This episode contains no teaser. Instead, it begins with the typical 'this episode takes place', yadda, yadda ,yadda. * This episode is the only one with the credits scrolling up instead of the text fading, as was done in the other 177+ episodes. Links and references Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer References Other References NCC-7100; Turbolift 2 External links Category:ST24 episodes